And The Invitation Goes To
by radcliffe-dreams
Summary: It's the battle of cream-colored invitations:the one sticking out in your locker or the one that's personally handed to you! possibly tofuu
1. Madness

In the lieu of upcoming high school event called J.S .Prom, as it is most likely to happen sometime next month, I'm trying my luck in writing a fic about it (because my sis as well as my bff's sis were going to this event). So hopefully it will be a good one. *crosses fingers*

But before anything else, I'd like to express my heartfelt gratitude and warmest hugs to those who reviewed and supported my first fic Freedom Corner. Arigato gozaimasu!

_**yanagi-chyan: **we haven't been in touched since the holidays...demo..thanks for encouraging me to write a tofuu fic!_

_**satomika: **xie xie ni for officially welcoming me! gomen ne for barraging you loads of PMs...ahahaha..._

_**tuckingfypo: **d first ever to review! thanks! sorry if the last fic's too short but don't worry I'll take time in writing full-length fics! glad that you liked that funny line!_

_**eirist: **thanks for the chuckles. fuuko was possessed by a spirit called 'crush'. hehehe. this is the sequel to my last fic._

_**suryasree: **freedom corner's a one-shot but i wrote this sequel for an update._

_**shenhui: **well it's kind of a public knowledge that fuuko has a crush on mi-chan. thanks for the chuckles!_

To err is human. Corrections are welcome.

I heart tofuu forever...but unfortunately it doesn't belong to me. slogan: ' Standard disclaimer applied.'

* * *

**Chapter One: Madness**

" Hey, Fuuko-san! " a male voice called.

She was stuffing her books with some her other school supplies inside her locker when Fuuko shifted her gaze to her left, only to find out that it was their sports writer from her Journalism club Zai Kurohime. She didn't notice a cream-colored envelope sticking out in the pile of her things. Zai who was grinning broadly like a moron, reminded the wind child of her pathetic flame master, albeitly the one standing in front of her was more human-looking and possibly dashing if not for the stupid grin pasted on his face.

" What's up?! " she asked as she closed her locker door.

" Hey, Yanagi-san, it's a good thing you're here too," Zai smiled at the healer. " I have good news to spill," he continued as Yanagi came to Fuuko's side.

" What is it Zai-kun?" it was Yanagi's turn to ask.

" Unless you'd still want to see your face in this side of the earth, better make sure that it's a good one," Fuuko said rather irritably. She doesn't like the thrill of suspense.

" Chill, Fuuko-san," Zai replied. " Well, just this morning Shuyin-sama approached and told me to spread this unbelievable news. He was told by our adviser Nobe-sensei that we were going to hold off our paper works as well as the club's weekly meetings until our Junior-Senior Promenade finishes."

Their Junior-Senior Promenade is said to take place around a fortnight from now. Almost everybody in their campus esp. the female population was positively gaga about it. Except probably for Fuuko. Invitations and tickets were already out.

" That's great!!! " both Fuuko and Yanagi screamed in unison. As they caught each other's eyes, Fuuko broke into a hearty laugh while Yanagi giggled sweetly.

" You heard it right girls. She even hinted that we might include some articles about our personal experiences on that special day," Zai added.

" Arigatou Zai-kun, that really made my day," Fuuko beamed. _Yes! No more paper works! Never mind the articles,_ she thought happily. _No more chance of seeing---_

Fuuko broke free from her sea of thoughts when Yanagi spoke. " See you around Zai-kun. Thanks again for the good news," Yanagi bowed.

He waved off their thanks, partly scratching his head. " Don't worry about it.. Anyway, Shuyin-sama would probabaly strangle me to death if I didn't get my job done early." He smiled sheepishly which really had shown-off his handsome looks. He bowed too, then rushed to the opposite way in the hall. The girls then headed towards the library which was on the second upper level of their school building. Once inside, the girls searched for some unoccupied seats, finally settling down on the seats at the back of the library in the general science section.

" Have you seen those two idiots?" asked Fuuko, referring to Recca and Domon as she sat down on her chair.

" I believe they were at the gym," replied Yanagi. She began to spread some books on their table.

" Yeah, probably playing their antics again. Weren't we supposed to do some of our homeworks?"

Yanagi nodded. Since they've learned that they won't have their first afternoon subject during lunchtime, only Fuuko and Yanagi decided to finished some their schoolworks as well as doing some research regarding the articles they were supposed to write next. When Fuuko made a decision to start things anew, fresh from their post-UBS days, entering the club included, it became a habit of hers to take the library as a sanctuary. Not that she was turning into some kind of nerd/genius like Mi-chan; Fuuko never wanted to rely on _somebody_ again when doing her homeworks. She might have a hard time getting by on their lessons, but at least she's doing it on her own. Her low-brained best boy buddies on the otherhand were spending their time away from the things that spelled b-o-r-i-n-g. Being in the library is definitely included.

" Ano, Fuuko-chan, aren't you going to the prom?" Yanagi asked as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She was obviously been meaning to pose this question to her.

Fuuko stared at her in disbelief. " You're actually thinking that I'm going to that, what was it? Yeah, party-to-hell." A horrible image of leering devil in black suit, standing in a gateway to the fiery underworld, with a slogan of bloody WELCOME, flashed in Fuuko's mind. She felt some goosebumps creeping in her skin and cringed.

" But what's wrong with that? Fuuko-chan, believe me, it's going to turn your high school life around!" Yanagi squealed. Fuuko could see her companion turned starry-eyed as if she's falling into some kind of a sweet daydream. _She must be fantasizing that her ninja was going to sweep her feet off. I'll let someone kick me in the gut if that ever happens in real life. Poor Yanagi._ She shook her head.

" I'm not going because it's plainly not my cup of tea. We both know that I'd rather slack at home than to attend this kind of _events._ Besides, I don't have the budget for the stuffs that go with it," Fuuko explained. Going to prom implies spending a lot of money.

She chose to start her essay.

" If it's okay with you, let me work on the prom event. We could probably find ways to solve it. Just please go with us," Yanagi pleaded.

To which Fuuko replied wearily. " Yeah I think I could go. Just remember to help me okay?" She couldn't understand what made her say yes to the healer's suggestion but she couldn't bear the sad yet determined look on Yanagi's face. _No wonder everybody likes her. She's really sweet._ Yanagi revealed her pearly whites and started to discuss the things she wanted to happen during that special night, which dresses that would best suit for the two of them, which songs were going to be the played in their last dance, and some other stuffs that you don't usually see in Fuuko's entire set of encyclopedia. She was just nodding once in while just to please Yanagi as she continued to plough on her homework.

Then they've reached a topic where Fuuko was caught off-guard.

" Oh, what about your date, Fuuko-chan?" she asked innocently.

She put her pen into a halt, peering into Yanagi's face. She heard her alright, however, she has this idea that Yanagi might have just swallowed a joke book. " Did I just heard the term _date_?" said Fuuko incredulously. Yanagi nodded._ Goodness, why didn't I saw this coming?_ Fuuko mouthed wordlessly, suddenly wishing she could take back her word, perhaps bashing her head in their table would be nice too!

" I just realized that...that you still don't have a date...or maybe an escort to go to the prom. I...uhmm...I really think you need one," muttered Yanagi.

As much as Fuuko wanted to zoom out from her seat to seek refuge in a nuthouse, she was held back by her promise. She heaved an exasperated sigh. " So do you have any ideas on how to get one?"

Yanagi blinked at her. " But I thought somebody had already asked you out," She saw the wind goddess's face darkened. " Oh, no, Fuuko-chan. It's not what you think! I didn't mean to insult you or anything but I really thought that you've already had a date because you're one of the prettiest girl here in school!"

" Yeah, as if anybody would take an interest on me," Fuuko said bitterly. " I guess I'm bound to do the whole inviting thing." _End up being the pathetic one, I will._

" Do you have anyone in mind?" Fuuko shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. " What about Mikagami-sempai?"

Another stare of disbelief.

Then she let out a chuckle. " Just to get what? Be boiled alive in hot cauldron full of sulfuric acid or be dragged down all the way to Nifleheim, leaving me there to dry? I'm keeping my precious life, thank you very much." Yanagi slightly opened her mouth, possibly to defend the ensui master but she held her hand up. Ever since that fiasco on the bulletin board, Fuuko swore to herself not to show her face before the ice block's presence. She's been avoiding him at all cost: limiting the possible time in staying in a place whenever Mi-chan's around, scuttling back if they're about to meet in a corner, and talking to him only if it is necessary. Not that she was ashamed of what she did. She had a decency to stay away when she knows she's not welcomed. In someone else's heart that is.

Yanagi continued to give her options but she didn't like a single bit of it. Until…

" I don't know what are your thoughts about him, yet I suppose he's good enough for you. Ask Kenichi Shimizu."

" Kenichi Shimizu?!? The captain of soccer team?" said Fuuko in mild surprise.

" Yes. Well if he's not to your liking, I cannot think of anyone else!" Y anagi said rather desperately.

" Hang on— I might consider him." Fuuko replied slowly. _I mean who wouldn't? He's probably the hottest thing on earth next to the sun!_

Kenichi Shimizu, also in his senior year was considered to be Tokiya Mikagami's rival when it came to popularity. Aside from being a star player in his field of sport, he's never been behind in the brain department with the ensui master. Members of his fans liked the fact that he's approachable yet reserve, unlike our beloved ice block, who always shoots his fans with his icy glares.

So what he's like? Let just say he's got a lean athletic built, a gorgeous somewhat floppy, stylish auburn-honey hair, perhaps a genetically-blessed fine facial features with a pair of _seriously sexy_ coffee-brown eyes to which even Fuuko believed that the heartthrob should be sent in jail for having one. Hey, Fuuko has still a right to admire someone from the opposite sex, given that this is a rare occasion to happen.

" You did him an interview, right?" asked Yanagi. Fuuko nodded at once. She remembered that one all too well because she was the only reporter/writer that Shimizu-senpai granted to do a face-to-face interview, after the regional tournament on soccer. Back then, she was still their sports writer. Fuuko was supposed to do her cover in the school grounds, after the soccer team's practice session; however, she was astonished when Shimizu-senpai invited her to have some coffee over the nearest café. And it turns out that he's the nicest bloke that Fuuko ever met, something that contrasts his aura of enigma and confidence. She never told this to anyone (as if she could) but she was kind of hoping to have more encounters with him because she definitely spent some good time with the guy.

" Well, I guess that settles it," said Yanagi happily. "I'll just look for Recca-kun, okay? We'll think of the strategies later on how to ask him. See you in the class later!" The sweet healer pushed her chair back, picked up her things, then headed to the library's doorway. Fuuko gently massage her temples to relieve the throbbing pain in her skull. _Great, this is what I get from agreeing with Yanagi. If I ever need to excuse myself from school anytime soon, I'll ask her straight ahead to arrange me in blind dates. Arrgghh...It's worse than solving mathematical equation and completing English essays! _She glanced at the pile of papers in front of her. _Okay, I'd better hurry up in finishing these papers, the bell's due to ring somehow._

No sooner than ten minutes after Yanagi left, an unexpected person came to give Fuuko something she's been keen in running away from. Busy as she maybe in rechecking her work, Fuuko never failed to notice someone approached her table. She raised her head to allow her to see who it was. Her blue orbs dilated in outmost surprise.

" Busy as a bee, I see," he said in warm voice. A drumroll was heard in the end...

* * *

My, my, my...Could there be a love triangle brewing up in the sky? Or is it Fuuko's going to have a real knight-in-shining-armor this time? I knew it! I wrote a lame and boring fic...huhu..

*Upon writing Kenichi, these guys were my inspirations: Oguri Shun( as Rui Hanazawa), Show Luo, and the man of dreams, ZaiZai (aka Vic Zhou Yu Min). Loves them!

Reviews are deeply appreciated. Arigatou. xie xie ni. merci. n_n


	2. Billet doux

I actually wrote this story ages ago, when I was sitting in one of my classrooms, feeling utterly bored. The original plot was of course, with me working on the lead character. You could only guess the other characters...

Warmest hugs and appreciative grins for wonderful people who supported this fic, namely: **_eirist, satomika, suryasree, and milkshakefreak._**

I heart tofuu forever.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Billet-doux**

As someone approached her table, Fuuko raised her head to take a proper notice of the person who came. Her eyes widened in surprise.

It was none other than…

…the soccer heartthrob Kenichi Shimizu!

"Busy as a bee, I see," said Kenichi in a warm voice.

Fuuko arranged her features to hide her astonishment; yet inside her rib cage she could feel her heart drumming fast, her hands had gone a little clammy. However, even her puny brain managed to find a way to respond.

"Not really, I'm just finishing some homework," she gave him a toothy grin while hoping that she could make her agitating heart be still. Fuuko saw that the senior student was carrying few books with his blue duffel bag; she supposed that he was just passing by the library to return or borrow some study materials. After all, he was a smart student wasn't he?

"Would you mind if I join you?" he asked. She shook her head. Kenichi laid his books on the table, placed his bag under their table and sat on the chair where Yanagi have sat before. He gave her a mild puzzled look as Fuuko was surveying the library as though someone might just be lurking behind the bookshelves.

"Is there any problem?" Kenichi said in alarm.

"Nothing," Fuuko replied. "I'm afraid I don't wanna be chucked out from the library, in case some of your fans spotted you here," Fuuko winked at him. She quickly took a mental note that she would not let herself to wink again to this guy because that's probably the last thing you could ever do if his fans ever his admirers found out.

"Do you need some help? I can lend you a hand," Kenichi smiled at her, with her Chemistry manual dangling in front of her. He saw that there were lots of scratch papers littering in their desk, some had written random English phrases, but mostly with numerical problems; it looked like the wind child has trouble doing her homework.

Fuuko was about to say yes because she didn't think she could still stand the difficulties in answering her papers when she remembered her resolution.

"Thanks for the offer Shimizu-senpai, but I think I'm keeping my New Year's resolution that I'm going to study hard and do my assignments alone," Fuuko said, she was now stacking up neatly the papers with her books as well into a pile. A frown drew on Kenichi's beautiful features, which made Fuuko a little bit worried. "What's the matter?"

"You're supposed to drop the suffix –senpai in my name," Kenichi corrected her. "And in return, I can address you as Fuuko-chan, remember?"

"Er…right, Kenichi-san," Fuuko grinned awkwardly. _Oh, crap! Memory lapses!_ During the last part of the interview that she gave him the last time, Kenichi politely requested that the both of them could address each other in a first-name basis if ever they would meet again; he reasoned that he was feeling a whole lot older person if she would call him senpai.

Silence came. Fuuko threw a curious look as she saw her senpai bending down on his chair; he looked like he's fumbling for something in his bag.

"Fuuko-chan, there's something that I would like to ask you," he started, straightening up in his seat. His warm coffee-brown eyes met Fuuko's azure ones. She urged him to go on.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me?" he stated in a straightforward manner. As those words reached in Fuuko's ear, he slid a cream-colored envelope across their desk; Fuuko instantly recognized that as their prom's invitation. However, aside from the invitation, she was aware that a single, slender-stemmed, lovely yellow tulip was placed on top of it. She was dumbfounded.

Normally, when Fuuko was being asked out by some guys in their school, she would either scream a multitude of curses in their faces or if they were unlucky enough, she would crack their skull open. Yet, she was here now, sitting in her chair as though the region in her throat as well as the muscles in her hands had atrophied. She was utterly bewildered on what was happening to her.

Fuuko stirred from state of shock when they both heard some weird scratching noise behind on the one of the bookshelves. They turned their gaze on the third shelf to their right; however, there's not a single shadow to be found on what made the noise. They broke into a nervous laugh. _That was so close! One more minute like that and I might end up being the library décor as a human-turned-into-statue! Eeep!_ Fuuko thought.

"So, may I know your response to my invitation?"

"I…er…I accept your invitation, Kenichi-san," Fuuko answered slowly.

Fuuko saw Kenichi's handsome profile suddenly lightened, his coffee-brown orbs seemed to twinkle in felt her insides tightened into a knot, her pulse quickening as it did before.

"What made you decide to be your prom date, Kenichi-san?" Fuuko blurted out. Curiosity has gotten the best of her.

Kenichi looked at her thoughtfully. "I knew you'd ask that. Let's just say that I find you a little more _interesting _than the other girls here."

"Interesting? As in a bio specimen?"

"You have a great sense of humor, Fuuko-chan," Kenichi chuckled. "But that's what makes you more interesting. I'm attracted to a girl who is comfortable with herself. With me," he said seriously, gazing directly into Fuuko's eyes. A carmine hue dusted into Fuuko's pale, ivory cheeks.

Well that was true. If any girl was in her place right now, she would perhaps be shrieking in delight or at worst, fainting on the spot unable to contain happiness. It's a good thing that Fuuko was steeling herself despite that fluttering sensation in her stomach.

"I didn't know that you'd look more kawaii when you're blushing," he teased, lifting his lips upward in amusement. Fuuko's face went into a deeper scarlet hue. _Yet I think I'm flattered seeing you like that, Fuuko-chan,_ Kenichi said to himself.

Then he caught a glimpsed of the time in his wristwatch. "I'd better go now, Fuuko. I still have to attend the soccer practice," he said, as he gathered his books and his duffel bag.

"I'm glad that you've accepted my invitation for the prom. Arigatou," Kenichi whispered.

He gave her a light peck on her cheek.

"I'll meet you at the school's entrance at 4 p.m. I heard from Abe-san that you won't hold your club's meeting anymore," Kenichi said smilingly, he was standing a few meters away from her table.

He was gone.

Fuuko sat motionless, her eyelashes not even flickering. Everything that had transpired earlier was beyond her comprehension; there must be something wrong in the neurotransmitters in her gray matter. She was staring blankly at the yellow flower and the cream-colored paper.

"Ouch!" Fuuko yelped in pain.

Something hit her hard. Or maybe someone _deliberately _hit her.

"What in the name of your rotten arsehole, was that for?!?" Fuuko roared, turning her head to the direction of the offender.

"Mi-chan?!"

"The decibels, Kirisawa, keep it normal," Mikagami said in a cold, slicing voice, clutching a rolled magazine that he had used a moment ago to hit her. Fuuko, though still boiling inside, reluctantly scanned the area; true enough, a few student was looking in their direction as the librarian drew nearer probably checking them on. "You may cut the expletives too."

"But that doesn't answer my question, ice block!" Fuuko hissed, obviously infuriated for that unreasonable whacking behind her back.

"Dragging you back into reality monkey," Mikagami replied coolly. "I hate that stupid blank look on your face."

_There's always something there to hate in me, right Mi-chan?_ Fuuko wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut. She still glowered at him.

"I never thought that someone like Shimizu-san had a bad taste in girls," Mikagami sneered. "Asking a primate for a prom date, he'd probably lost his sanity."

Fuuko eyed him suspiciously. "You've been eavesdropping on us, didn't you?"

"Excuse me, but I just happened to pass by when I heard your conversation. It's not like I'm a paparazzi, snooping for some gossips," Mikagami retorted. "Still, I thought that it was ridiculous idea that he invited you to go with him."

"If I hadn't known you better Mi-chan, I would've thought that you're just jealous."

"Rubbish! Why would I?"

"Fine! If you really thought that it was an absurd idea to go out with me, say that to him!"

"I wouldn't. He's moonstrucked. He'll recover the moment he wakes up tomorrow."

"Then it's none of your business!"

With that, Fuuko packed her things up, snatching the tulip and invitation first, storming away from the library. Every seconds seems to be impossible with the ice-block.

Mikagami stood alone in that part of the library. He was breathing very fast; the surge of anger hasn't washed up away. He inhaled a deep breath.

Yes. He was in foul mood ever since Fuuko said that she might ask the soccer player to be her prom date. He lied to Fuuko that he was just passing by, when in fact he's been there ages ago. Since the healer and the wind child came.

Even he, Mikagami, the rational student that he is, couldn't understand on what led him to eavesdrop to their conversation. Unfortunately, he'd heard the whole exchange of words between Shimizu and Fuuko.

_What's up with the tulip? I would have given Fuuko sunflowers. It complements her more. _Mikagami silently ranted. _What does that monkey think she's doing? _He's quite expecting that Fuuko would give her a piece of her mind, something like punching the soccer player's face barefisted.

Mikagami's stomach did a horrible lurch. _If Fuuko agreed to go out with Shimizu---shit! That would mean she have not gotten to read HIS invitation!_ He had to do something.

_--xxx--_

Four o'clock came.

Fuuko was waiting apprehensively at the school entrance. She didn't want to look excited about this, yet she wouldn't let herself to be late. She doesn't want to give Kenichi a bad impression of her.

Someone yelled her name.

She turned around and saw it was Zai Kurohime again, pelting towards her.

"It was a good thing that I was able to catch up on you," said Zai breathlessly. "I have something important to tell you---we're having a club meeting today. ASAP!"

"What?!? But I thought----"

"Nobe-sensei told Shuyin-sama that she's taking back her word, we're going to continue our club's activities despite our upcoming J.S. Prom. I heard that Mikagami suggested it."

Fuuko couldn't believe her ears. She had this sensation that she's falling very fast into a dark pit, and then hitting a rocky bottom.

"Mi-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!"

* * *

Awww...You can't have everything in life at all once, can you? I feel awfully bad for doing this to Fuuko. I also feel bad because of my absurdity, so please bear with me.

And before you close this page, please do leave a review! It is very much appreciated! xie !n_n


	3. Disturbia

So, the love month is finally here. I decided to upload this chappie as soon as I can because a lot of things seem to set me in motion. That might eventually lead me into absolute oblivion that I've already written this chap.

Again, warmest hugs and appreciative grins to the awesome people who supported this fic: **_sodium nitrate, satomika, suryasree and eirist._** Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Disturbia**

Valentines Day.

Vertical blue lines appeared on Fuuko's head.

She was walking on a deserted corridor leading to their Journalism room, her head hanging low. An inner conflict seems to bother her big time. Fuuko perfectly knew that she loathed this time of the year, shuddering every time some sappy, crappy moments or swooning females throwing some ruckus around their campus. Yet, here she was plucking up her courage as she was going to hand out some chocolate gifts to a guy she considered having a teeny-weeny bit of attraction. Like any other normal females do during Hearts Day.

Hold on. _Teeny-weeny bit of attraction? Tiny your ass, Fuuko. You're having a MAJOR crush on a MAJOR hottie. _The wind child snickered. Oddly enough, a happy sensation seemed to enveloped her as those thoughts came.

Finally, she reached the door of her destination. It was actually Fuuko's idea that she and Kenichi would meet up here after his soccer practice. Fuuko decided to meet the heartthrob in a private place, away from the prying eyes of the students as well as from the possible uprising of his fan club if ever they've discovered about them.

As Fuuko pushed the door ajar, her eyes widened in horror.

Someone was eating _her _home-made chocolate cake!

"Mi-chan!!!" Fuuko hollered at the silver-haired bishounen, marching in angry strides, her face already livid. "What do you think you're doing?!?"

The ensui master turned around to face the wind child. "Doing a taste test," he said indifferently. "Not bad for someone who've got no talent in cooking?"

"Taste test?!? Mi-chan, half of the cake was already gone; you'd still call a taste test?" Fuuko said incredulously. She felt her knees had gone weak. Icy darkness swept her as the horrible truth began to sink in. The cake that cost her around three sleepless nights to learn, was now being eaten by someone who isn't even the receiver of her gift. She saw that her white milk chocolates lay unwrapped as well. Her preparations have been down in the drain.

"It's not yours, did you even know that?" she said in a shaky voice. She's restraining her very will to do something murderous.

"I do," Mikagami said nonchalantly. "The more reason I believe that I should run a taste test, in case a valuable student like Shimizu might get poisoned."

"You're impossible!"

Mikagami looked at her, noticing her sapphire orbs gleamed on what he suspected as tears threatening to fall. That's definitely not a glare that he hopefully anticipated.

"Tell me Mi-chan. What grudge do you have for me… to deserve _this_?"

He opened his mouth to answer. No words came out. He _did intend_ to make Fuuko angry but he didn't quite expect that she would be hurt, to bring her to tears. It never occurred to him how much this Valentine's presents meant so much to the wind child.

However, another male voice called Fuuko's name. Kenichi Shimizu stood on the doorway. It didn't matter if he indeed heard the hollerfest between him and Fuuko. What truly mattered was when Fuuko ran towards the door, where she being kept in Shimizu's arms pulling into her into comfort.

"The cake's all yours to keep. Happy Valentines Day."

Then, they left.

The ensui master thought he had done something irreparable. _Admit it Tokiya, you couldn't apologize to her because you're furious that you weren't the one that she's handing the chocolates with._

_xxx--xx_

"I apologize for what happened earlier," Fuuko started.

They were sitting in the grassy side of the riverbanks, a long way from that where the unhappy place that she'd been. From the jerk who almost made her cry. The slight breeze brushing her skin seemed to lift her mood. Aside from the gentle presence beside her. Fuuko gazed at Kenichi's coffee-brown eyes. She saw concern, warmth, and comfort.

"You don't have to. I'm glad that you're safe, that nothing bad happened," Kenichi smiled.

Fuuko felt another tears welled up in her eyes. _I'm such cry-baby!_ "I'm really sorry that I don't have any more chocolates to give you."

"Fuuko no amount or even what kind of sweets could ever replace the way you are being so thoughtful to me. I'm absolutely blessed that you're the sweetest thing in my life right now."

Kenichi's words sounded mysterious yet endearing. Tears slowly trickled in Fuuko's cheeks. _Fuuko, you dumb! He'll hate you for that!_ On the contrary, Kenichi gently brushed away her tears with his thumb. He understood that this wasn't about the nasty incident earlier; he knew she was somehow moved by the things that he said. He provided a great sense of relief. Then he pinched her cheeks.

"You're still cute even though your face is all puffy from crying," he teased. _I really appreciate your efforts Fuuko. _He handed her a handkerchief. "Come on. Let's go somewhere fun. This going to be an official date, so don't ruin the mood by shedding tears again, okay?"

Fuuko nodded. She wiped her eyes dry with hanky that's been handed to her. They both stood up. Unexpectedly, she kissed him on his cheek, muttering thanks afterwards. Fuuko sprinted a few good distances before him, probably hiding the fact that she's blushing while waving her hands jauntily, as though gesturing Kenichi to run after her.

_xxx-xx_

The next day.

Somewhere in the school grounds, where the students are nowhere to be found because the classes have already started, a certain tall, silver-haired bishounen was seen strolling around the area. He looked as if he's searching for somebody. As he drew nearer to the stone benches, he saw the one he was looking for.

Sitting on a bench was the auburn-haired pretty boy, Kenichi Shimizu. Apparently, he was not yet in his class and he's reading a thick book. Mikagami approached him. Aware that Mikagami entered his line of vision, he glanced at him.

"What brings you here?" Kenichi asked in grave tone. Somehow, he'd an instinct on which topic they would tackle.

"Leave Fuuko alone, Shimizu," said Mikagami bluntly. Obviously, he didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Do you have any good reasons why do I have to that?"

"I'm Fuuko's boyfriend."

Kenichi raised an eyebrow. "If you really were Fuuko's boyfriend, you won't do any harsh things against her. But I understand that you feel protective of her, after all, you're just concerned for her. Just what like normal friends do," he said.

Tokiya clenched his fist. _Don't you ever try my patience, Shimizu. My fist's itching to land on your face._ "I'm going to keep my stand, leave her alone."

"Mikagami, I can only tell you this. You're the one who's trying to butt in Fuuko's life. You made her miserable. You're doing unkind things to her. Personally, I think you deserve a good beating for that," Kenichi said coolly. He had to maintain his calm.

He continued, "Nobody's there to blame if ever Fuuko's having a change of heart except you. It isn't my fault either. "

With that, Kenichi stood up, excused himself and left.

* * *

There you have it, another insane chappie for me. Gomen ne. Anyway, the question here is, which side are you in? Team Kenichi or Team Tokiya? Well, I guess that it's a stupid thing to ask because in the FOR fandom, tofuu rules.

Please drop a review before you close this page! Arigatou! Xie xie . n_n


	4. Serenade

After some tortuous weeks that had passed, I've managed to upload this chap...So I'm going to say my thanks to this great guys to supported and reviewed my fic:

**s**_**atomika:** I never knew you'd root for Team Kenichi? Was that for a change?_

_**suryasree:** I don't know if I could torture Mi-chan that much. He's our beloved ice block._

_**eirist: **a fuukoxoc fic wouldn't hurt but just like you i'm such a tofuu lover!!_

_**purple ferry girl: **i agree that tokiya's cute when he's protective of fuuko..xD_

_**sodium nitrate: **i haven't seen the movie 'he's not just into you'..demo a friend told me it's quite good_

Hope you enjoy this chap!!!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Serenade**

A gang of five people waved their hands at Fuuko. She waved back.

With her boots heels thumping on the pavement of the snow-covered park, Fuuko dashed madly to reach her friends' spot, which was a few meters away from her she stood before. As she stopped in front of them panting slightly, she noticed the flame master's face lit up into a grin while Domon, Yanagi, Ganko and Koganei gave her a mild curious looks.

This isn't the first time that Fuuko received such responses from her friends. From that moment she walked in the pizza parlor's door the other day to meet them, their stunned faces greeted her. Eventually, they got the hang of her turtleneck sweater with a lady frock get-up. However, Recca couldn't keep his mouth shut from teasing Fuuko. The wind goddess did the thing that made sense to her: she had beaten up her best boy bud. Even if she was all-dolled up.

As of the moment, she was wearing a nice plaid shirt dress, a wide white belt and black well-fitted skinny jeans. Fuuko glowered at the flame caster; his grin vanished from his face. They knew better than to snicker at the wind goddess's transformation.

"So, what's up now?" Fuuko asked.

"Well, hime-sama told us that she's going to throw some nice party today," Recca said.

"Party?"

"A party for you onee-chan. Yanagi-senpai said that you found yourself a boyfriend," Ganko said innocently.

"Eh? I didn't recall myself from telling anybody that I _am_ going out with someone," Fuuko said rather indignantly.

"Perhaps you didn't. But from the way you behave right now, the probability that you're dating is high Fuuko," Yanagi offered. "That calls for a celebration, wasn't it?"

Everybody, even Domon nodded in agreement.

Fuuko thought that this was going to be a tough and tedious discussion so she said, "Whatever! I'll just catch up with you guys later. I have...er…some other things to do."

"What about Mikagami-senpai? Aren't we going to wait for him?" Yanagi asked. The wind child flinched as she heard the ensui wielder's name.

"As _if_ he would ever go out with us! Get real!" Recca said. What a shame, Fuuko's trail of thought was the same as Recca's.

As they waved their goodbyes plus Fuuko's promise of attending the so-called congratulatory party for her, they've settled things amicably. Fuuko then sat down on one of the park's benches while she glanced at her wristwatch. A flood of relief washed over her body. _It was a good thing that they left already. He'll be here in a minute or so._

And she was right. A tall handsome auburn-haired guy drew nearer to her spot. He was smiling broadly at her

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kenichi said, giving Fuuko a peck on her cheek.

"No, it's fine. Maybe I'm a little too early," Fuuko laughed nervously. Looking at the heartthrob beside her, Fuuko suddenly wanted to wolf-whistle. When someone as hot as this guy, who's wearing a double deep v-neck, fitted long sleeves underneath his coat, what was not there to admire? _Fuuko, calm down. Stop being an idiot and a swooning fangirl!_

Then, Fuuko rested her eyes on Kenichi's left hand, which was carrying a sleek, black, case. Noticing that inquisitive look on Fuuko's azure orbs, Kenichi explained that he was playing a violin. Actually, he had just finished his practice session.

"I would love to play a song for you," Kenichi said as he opened his case. Inside, it revealed a magnificent, gleaming mahogany violin.

Kenichi rested his violin smartly on his shoulder. He began to fiddle the strings. The tune started slow and steady while rich notes emanated from it. An overwhelming warm sensation had enveloped Fuuko. It seemed to transport her into another world. In her imagination, a shower of red petals fell down between the two of them; they would finally hold their hands walking their way to the church's altar.

She knew that Kenichi was one heck of a talented violinist. A couple of people even gathered around them, listening to his brilliant performance. Fuuko came out of her daydream when she heard some loud applause, the song had already ended. They both sat down on the bench as the crowd scattered away; Kenichi packed his violin back on its case.

"You were superb!" Fuuko raised her compliment.

"Thanks a lot," Kenichi said beamed at her.

"That song, it was a popular one, wasn't it? I heard it from a certain Korean movie."

"Yes, it is popular. It is Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel," Kenichi informed. "Nowadays, it is mostly played during romantic scenes like wedding."

"I absolutely dig it. For a moment I thought I _am_ in a wedding ceremony too!" Fuuko said. A blush tainted her cheeks.

"I'm glad that you've liked it." _Because you deserve to smile and bring light into my world Fuuko._

"I'm actually surprised that you're playing the violin. Maybe, I should write an article regarding your talent at music," Fuuko grinned. "Your fanclub would be happy to hear this!"

Kenichi took the wind child's hand and said, "Don't do that, Fuuko. I don't want my music inclination to be publicized in our school."

"Could I ask why?"

"Let me put it this way, the only persons that I would allow to showcase my gift would be the ones whom I consider very special to me. That's why I even told my parents to hire a private music teacher for me."

Fuuko nodded. It seemed liked Kenichi valued his love for music as much as he did for his integrity. _Would that mean---_

"Yes, Fuuko. _You_ are special to me," Kenichi said in a very serious voice.

_This IS insane. Someone should kick you in the ass, Fuuko!_

Fuuko bit her lower lip. She was quite at loss on what to say or do next. _Darn, why does he have to be so straightforward?!? _Feeling that this was the solution to her muteness, she uttered a word of thanks.

A pregnant pause. Then, they broke into a hearty laugh.

"Where do you wanna go now?"

"I'll leave it to you, Shimizu-buchou!"

As the two students stood up to leave, Fuuko carefully slid her arm around his. Fuuko glanced at her senpai, perhaps checking if it was fine with him. But she had figured out his answer. What they didn't realize was someone was watching them from a distance while they were happily chattering away.

Another busy day at school.

Fuuko swore that as the Prom night was fast approaching, their homework seemed to have increased by a large volume. She would have never minded it though, if it wasn't for the fact they she had to work double time to meet the deadline in submitting her articles. She let out a curse.

_Fuuko, cursing out wouldn't make your problems just vanish in the air._

Standing in the Journalism room's door, a couple of student greeted her. She greeted them back. Fuuko saw that her club room was quite in mess whereas the people inside it were too busy to care. There were lots of paper works to do; computer screens were blinking while typing sounds were heard. She turned to her own table, searching for more important papers to plough on.

Someone tapped her in the back. Fuuko turned around to see who it was.

A cute redhead girl said, "Kirisawa, I was told that you should bring our final drafts to Mikagami-senpai for checking."

"Me? But why? Isn't he here?" Fuuko searched for their silver-haired editor-in-chief. Alas, not even his shadow was to be found.

"Mikagami-senpai requested you because he said that he had some matters to discuss with you," said the redheaded girl. "I think he's going to criticize your work again."

_Crap! This is great!_ Fuuko had been clenching her fist. "So where is he now?"

"He said that you should head to the auditorium's back stage," said the redhead as she handed her some thick papers stacked in a folder.

Fuuko glanced at Yanagi's direction. She saw her friend shrugged her shoulders, indicating that the healer had no idea too. She began to march outside with a heavy feet leading her on. She badly wanted to bash somebody else's head into the wall. The wind child was pondering very hard for some rational explanation for this task. No, it doesn't have any sense.

Within a few minutes, Fuuko had reached the door the auditorium's backstage. She turned the knob, slowly pushing it open. There's no sign of him. She walked further still until she had reached the main stage, where it was a bright light pouring in.

At last, Fuuko managed to find the one she's looking for. Their dashing editor-in-chief was sitting in front of a grand piano in the middle of the stage. As if on cue, some keys were being struck as she moved closer to him. She noticed that were three giant sunflowers beside him. Fuuko was quite thunderstruck. _What the hell was happening here?_

Tinkling notes filled her ears. She had to admit that the ensui master had an amazing talent in playing the piano. No, scratch that. He was _exceptionally_ good in it. However, Fuuko has trouble in relating with the song.

Meanwhile, Tokiya's thoughts drifted back on the past days events. Everything that he had witness: from the day he was beaten by someone in asking Fuuko out to the moment that it took another guy to serenade Fuuko's heart. These made him somehow a wretched creature with a miserable soul. He couldn't afford to lose any minutes from now. He wouldn't her let go with somebody else. He finished Moonlight Sonata in admirable manner.

Tokiya had to fight his heart's insistent pounding against his chest wall. He was walking towards her, his hands clutching those giant sunflowers he promised himself to give it to her. Finally, he was facing her. He noticed the confusion written over her face.

"Fuuko, I'm asking you to go the Prom with me," Tokiya said. He fished out his invitation on his pocket. He remembered the nuisance of getting it back on his hands. He had to pry open the wind child's locker; he had no other choice because invitations had been distributed and there was none left.

Tokiya heard no response. He repeated the question.

Fuuko finally spoke, a trace of iciness in her voice, "I heard you, Mi-chan. And I'm going to say no."

It was the ensui wielder's turn to be shocked and confused. Something painful tugged in his heart.

"W-why?"

"It's too late for that now."

"Is it because of Shimizu?" Tokiya said hotly. "Or is still because of that chocolate incident?"

"I'm tired of this relationship we had Mi-chan. I hate being your doormat."

"You knew better than this, Fuuko."

"There's no way I'm going to take back my word," Fuuko said defiantly. She had to let go. "Here were our final drafts. I've finished my task so if you'll excuse me; I've got to go now."

However, Tokiya didn't reach for those papers. And when Fuuko caught a glimpse on Tokiya's stubbornness, she let their drafts fell into the wooden floor. She had her back on him.

"This…isn't over," Tokiya said, grabbing Fuuko's elbow. Yet, Fuuko remained unmoved; she wriggled free of her arm. _I'm never going to look back, even if I care._

Tokiya stood there for quite sometime after he had heard the door's slamming. Nothingness had engulfed him. A cream colored invitation fluttered on the ground as the yellow sunflowers crashed on earth.

* * *

Yeah, I know I could have written more. However, I practically ran out of ideas on the JS Prom night. Probably because all the possible scenes have been already posted or my experience during my own Prom was as bad as your classmates caught you wearing your granny's undies. Nuff said.

Warmest hugs and appreciative grins for those who supported this fic. Please do leave a review before you close this page! Arigatou!


	5. Cadence

**For the last time, FoR is not mine, nor the lyrics below. Please don't sue mE!**

I've uploaded the last chapter for this fic, hurray! My conscience keeps on haunting me that this should be a tofuu pairing. Anyhow I had an inkling that you guys might send me into the land of zombie if I didn't do that. Okae, just kidding. I'm very grateful to these wonderful guys who supported my this fic through the end!

**suryasree: **_yeah, having an ice heart is pretty hard. it can get shattered for all we know._

**satomika:** _i don't know that moonlight sonata's for dead people? but i'm lovin that line too!_

**eirist: **_fuuko has a right to get even with mi-chan. i'm glad you liked that piano piece!_

**..: **_thanks for thinking that the last chap's creatively written!_

**sodium nitrate: **_attending prom in jersey? cool...no, i didn't attend my prom in granny's undies but the experience was so bad that i had to use that phrase as a comparison._

Warning! Warning! Possible OOc-ness.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Cadence**

_Grrr…Whose reflection I'm seeing right now, Freddie's or Jason's?_

Fuuko studied her image in front of the dresser's mirror, perhaps for the nth time. _What else could be missing here?_ A dab of lip gloss, a touch of black mascara or a dust of blush? She made a puffy face. She glanced at the teen magazine spreading atop her dresser.

"I guessed this should be enough!" Fuuko muttered loudly.

Sighing, she looked again at her own reflection. She felt huge satisfaction that she had done a neat job in copying the celebrity look featured in the magazine. For once, she never thought she would be able to do something girly on her own. Yet, Fuuko's still having butterflies in her stomach even after her mom and Ganko told her she was fabulously lovely when they came to check her a moment ago. That was a nice compliment, considering her painstaking effort in beautifying herself.

Fuuko then stood up, walking towards the full-length mirror. But even she, was quite amazed on how she managed to look fantastic tonight. She made a cheeky grin. Then, making some last minute inspection whether or not her outfit was perfect as it can be, she took a box of shoes underneath her bed. Fuuko opened the box, removed it contents as it revealed a killer, sexy black open-toe pumps. A smile lit on her face as she remembered who gave her the shoes.

Just yesterday, Fuuko and Kenichi went to the mall. She was taken aback when her senpai dragged her to this cool shoe store. The soccer heartthrob selected the shoes for her while she waited on the store's couch. A few minutes had passed when Kenichi was seen holding a pair of sexy shoes. He knelt down in front of her; taking her right foot to fit to shoe. _Poof!_ Like some magic, those black pumps perfectly fit on her! Without further ado, Kenichi paid for her shoes, telling her that she _must_ wear on the night of their Prom.

Back into the present situation, Fuuko slipped on her shoes. Her jaw dropped. _Hey, I never knew that this pair of shoes goes together with my dress!_ She had to thank Kenichi as well as her classmate, Tatsuya, for designing her dress. You read it right. Her gay classmate actually offered her to tailor-made her prom dress; he said that he do it for free because he would love to flaunt Fuuko's curves through his work. Who knows, he might be discovered as a great designer.

Riiiiiing!!! Her cellphone rang rather loudly.

"Fuuko, we're going to have our roots sprouted here waiting for you!" a male voice shouted at the other end of line. It was Recca's.

Feeling irritated, the wind child retorted, "Baka! I'm just about to leave when you called! It's not easy to walk on this outfit if you must know!"

"Hahaha! Halloween's a tad _too _early, Fuuko!" Recca said.

"Wait till I get there, you bastard! You're never going to see the sunrise again!" Fuuko said threateningly. She could feel the blood slowly boiling inside her.

"Oho! If you said so," Recca mocked. Then he became serious, "Well...erm...somebody's been anxiously waiting for you here."

_Could that be---?_ "Who?" Fuuko asked, feigning curiosity.

"That soccer guy, Kenichi Shimizu. He's been asking for you for around 10 times."

"Shoot! I know I'm late, so gotta go!" Fuuko said, switching her phone off before Recca could reply. Fuuko remembered she refused Kenichi's offer to fetch her in her house, explaining to him that she could manage to go on her own. She dashed back on her dresser, grabbed her newly bought perfume, and spritzed some into her body. Fuuko was about to twist her doorknob when felt another presence in her room. She turned around.

It was the ensui master, Tokiya Mikagami.

"Mi-chan?!?" Fuuko gasped. "Darn it! W-w…what? H-h...how?"

Tokiya replied nonchalantly, "You're going with me, no matter what. Anyhow, the window's open." He seemed to be brushing some dirt on his clothes. As he stared at the wind goddess, he felt his jaw practically hitting the floor.

Standing before him was a chic-looking Fuuko. Her purple hair was done in sleek, piecey bobcut. She was sporting a black, halter dress with a leather-like obi sash that accentuates her slim waist. Its plunging neckline nicely revealed her sexy decolletage. The hemline was just above her knee, enough to show off her legs. Everything seemed to hit her curves in the right places.

His mouth had gone dry; there was a lump in his throat. Is he _still _even breathing? In other words, Tokiya was hypnotized by her spell.

"Hello, earth to Mi-chan! What, in the name of craptasticness are doing here?"

Fuuko's loud voice had brought back his senses. Tokiya tried to erase his lingering thoughts of the wind child. He grasped her hand and said, "I said I'm going to take you somewhere!"

Still dazed with the ensui master's scheme, Fuuko found herself running stealthily on her neighborhood's rooftops; just as an assassin on move would do. Her mind kept on wondering vaguely on what was about to happened. Meanwhile, the ensui master was quite thankful that in Fuuko's room, the window was big enough to use as an escape route. He was still holding her hand.

At last, they've reached their destination. They went inside a glass house.

Fuuko scanned the forest-like place. The moon shone outside, as it was visibly seen through the highly-domed glass house. A fountain was found in its center, whilst Grecian canopy lay on the fountain's right side. Rich floras were carefully lighted giving it an impression of a bewitched forest. She was fascinated to see something beautiful as this.

"I asked my Mom a favor, to rent this place for a night because she knew the owner of the place," Tokiya explained. He was referring to Nobe-sensei, a very nice, old teacher who took him in her household as her own son.

"We're going to have our own Prom here."

But Fuuko wasn't listening. She had her retreating back on him.

"Don't even _try_ to elude, Fuuko," his cold voice cut in. Fuuko raised her eyebrows, as if to dare him why.

"I could use my ensui to create barriers, remember?" As though to prove himself right, he revealed his magical sword, then pointing it at the fountain. His sword came back to its life, glistening dangerously.

_Great, he really did plan everything!_

The wind child realized that she was playing a tough game with the ice block. Who would have thought that her Fuujin might be needed during her Prom night? Life is so unfair after all.

Seeing that Fuuko's resistance was somehow lowered, Tokiya ordered his ensui in its original form. He drew nearer to Fuuko, eliminating the wide space between them. He was about to say something when a noisy sound hissed. It was Fuuko's cellphone ringing again.

Fuuko frantically fumbled her clutch bag, in which she luckily had brought along. In the screen, the caller's name blinked. It was Kenichi who was calling her. She flipped open her phone, ready to answer, when Tokiya snatched it from away from her.

"Moshi, moshi. Fuuko, where have you been? I'm worried about you. I called at your house but your mom said you left already," said Kenichi in worry.

"The number you have dialed is either unattended or busy. And please don't call again," Tokiya said. He switched off her phone, placing it inside his coat's pocket. Tokiya about to smirk in his victory over dismissing the soccer player when he saw Fuuko's shadowy face.

Tokiya fought hard the guilty feeling that was sinking in his soul. Instead, he mustered his courage in posing the big question that's been bothering him in his sleep.

"Tell me Fuuko, am I still there in your heart?"

With those words, Fuuko lifted her head, staring unbelievably at Tokiya. Shock swept over her. It rendered her speechless.

"I-I…I"

Tokiya was, however, afraid of what answer he might receive. He had lost his voice. His insides began to twist and turn. Then-

"It's funny you've said that," Fuuko said bitterly. "For all those times that you could have asked me, why now?"

"Because…you're going to be a part in my life. And I'm going to take chances."

"Chances? You've missed it, Mi-chan."

"Not when you say it's over."

"Then it's ove---".

But Fuuko's words didn't come out. Her world seemed to move in slow motion. Right before her eyes, she saw how the ensui master cut his long, silvery mane, with his own sword. She was staring at those long locks flitting in the air, now slithering on the earth. Fuuko was absolutely thunderstruck.

Tokiya advanced towards her. "I had to do that, if that's what it takes you to forgive me and wait for…wait for you."

"Honestly, I'm not over you Mi-chan. It's just someone came along when you weren't there to make me feel better."

For a minutes they've let silence reigned between them. They were both lost in their thoughts; a good dose of introspection ensnared their senses.

"Then, you would be my first and last dance?" It was Tokiya who first broke their silence.

Fuuko glanced at him curiously. She beamed a smile. "Hey, those lines ought to be mine!"

Tokiya grasped her hand, placing his hands on her waist; hers on his shoulders. As they drew closer to each other, their hearts thumped erratically. Music started playing in the background. Guitar and piano lend their voice. Their feet led them to dance.

Fuuko was staring, at handsome swordsman before her. Somehow, she thought, that the ice block's new hairdo suited him the most. He looked terrific in that elegant black-and-gold coat. _Well, he's damn good-looking every time wasn't he? _She grinned inwardly to herself, realizing that having a dashing and cool dance partner in her prom night wasn't a bad idea after all.

Tokiya was looking at Fuuko intently. There was quite an angst and edge in her look tonight, to which he was glad that a trace of grace in her charms. He caught a whiff of her fragrance, it smelled vanilla and calla lily. Her radiance illuminated in the otherwise dimly lit place. Had they gone to the party tonight, Tokiya was dead sure that Fuuko would be a showstopper. He shivered in delight knowing that they belonged in a world that was only their's tonight.

_...  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply _

_That I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me _

_Oh and I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me _

The curtain falls. This time it's for real.

* * *

A tofuu fic without a kissing scene til the end? It must be horrible, right? Anyhow, please forgive me for the cheesy-ness/sappy-ness for this part! I'm totally clueless when it comes to romantic scenes in a story! But then again, words cannot express how happy and grateful I am for the nicest people who kept on tuning on this fic!

Please don't forget to review for the last time! Arigatou. xie xie ni!


End file.
